My new friend is a secret agent
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Jerry, leader of WOOHP wants to enlist Spider-Man in the agency, so he sends Britney to investigate the relashionship between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Shortfic. Limited Series. REPOSTED. Slight Peter/Britney.


**.**

* * *

***Hello everybody, please be welcomed to my new story. In this ocasion, it would be a short limited series crossover between two of my favourites cartoon that I have ever seen. One the "Spectacular Spider-Man" and the other "Totally Spies".**

* * *

***The main frame will be Britney doing an investigation under the take of Jerry because her boss wants Spidey to join WOOHP. Although to complete her mission, she had to deal with Peter Parker, apparently, the only person in the world who knows something about the arachnid hero.**

* * *

***The timeline of this fanfic is set after the end of season two (and show) of Spectacular Spider-Man. The timeline of Totally Spies is not important.**

* * *

_***Main Pairing: Peter/Britney. Probably others too.**_

_***Special Guest Star: Sam, Clover and Alex.**_

_***Guest Starring: Aunt May, Jerry and Gwen.**_

_***Other Characters: the cast of Spectacular Spider-Man.**_

_***Main Villains: Harry Osborn and Geraldine Dusk.**_

_***Minor Villains: ?.**_

* * *

***By the way, this chapter is an amalgaman of the two chapters published until now. I decide to mix and edited them after seeing that they are pretty short. The following chapters will not be too short. I promise.**

* * *

***Disclaimer: I don't own neither Spectacular Spider-Man or Totally Spies.**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

"**Crossover"**

**Spectacular Spider-Man & Totally Spies**

'My new friend is a secret Agent'

'Episode #01'

_Created: 11/08/2013._

_Finished: 08/09/2013._

_Edited: 06/10/2013._

_By Spidey_Legend_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**U**nder the cover of Britney Bristow, th star agent of WOOHP has a main misión. Discover the real identity of the Amazing Spider-Man.

What Britney know is that her boss Jerry wants the superhero to work for them.

The reason is simple. In a world where people with special powers burst everyday, their jobs as a secret agency fo spies could become obsolete. Jerry can't allow that, so aiding a superhero could be a great idea, so Jerry ordered Britney to start finding clues about Spider-Man.

Until now, they only know two things:

Spider-Man is probably a teenager between 15 and 18 years old.

And someone called Peter Parker is the only one who had got photographs of the arachnid hero.

With that, Britney enrolled in Midtown High School. Then she would become friends with Peter and will try to draw out clues about his objective.

Before the first day, Britney studied a file about Peter Parker.

His parents died when he was younger and his uncle recently because of an thief. An old man called Walter Hardy who is now in the Vault. A prison of of supervillains.

The capture of his uncle thief, was the first heroic act of Spider-Man. Interesting. Maybe that's the reason why Peter follows Spider-Man. She had to investigate that.

Nowadays, he only lives with his old widow aunt. A hard life.

In school he has got the best grades. He works on an internship on Empire State University and also in the Dailly Bugle. Another interesting thig is that he was tutored by the deceased business man Norman Osborn.

Britney sighs a little about all the information in WOOHP. Sometimes disturbing about that. They even had all Peter's dates and friends.

On the other hand, there is something strange. If WOOHP has all this information about Peter, why they don't know about the exactly relashionship between the younger adolescent and the hero. That's another important mission.

Britney thought deeper about her situation. She should be cautelous but she can do it. She is a friendly person. Althought, that is a question to answer the following day. On Monday she would go to school and start the semester.

Well, changing her original school could be sad because she is away of her friends but as an agent is her mission.

She smirks. This would be her better mission.

But for now it's just the starting grid.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

It was one month since the death of Norman Osborn.

One month since Spider-Man was labeled as a murderer. Well, at least by the Dailly Bugle.

One Month since Peter decides to not be Spider-Man.

One month since he didn't see Harry or Gwen and broke with Liz.

Peter was little depressed but spent the summer in a science camp.

He need it, specially because the death of the Green Goblin is in his mind all the time.

Like a nightmare.

Like the time where Walter Hardy killed his uncle Ben.

Guilt.

The proper word to describe it.

At least, in that time, he could bond more with aunt May.

She was awesome, like always.

Althought now, school starts again and has to confront everyone.

The first day was hard but logical. Only Mary Jane talked with him at lunch.

Tipical Parker luck.

After eating their lunch, Mary Jane went to study in the auditorium from drama class, so Peter was alone again.

Boring.

At least for some minutes.

Then a voice called him

"_Can I sit you with you?"._

When Peter saw who were the voicel, it surprised him. The most beautiful girl he ever saw, well besides Mary Jane and maybe Black Cat.

The new girl had been smiling from him and he nods, so she sit with him.

"_My name is Britney"._

"_Peter Parker"._

"_Nice to meet you"._

It went a little awkward for Peter.

Now with the first contact, Britney has the key part of her mission, searching for clues about Spider-Man.

Peter, on the other hand, has not idea in which situation he is going to be.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

**Well, that's all for now folks. I hope you like it and of course, if you see a grammar or spelling mistake, please tell me. Constructive criticisme will be appreciate. Not Flames. Flames will be ignored.**

* * *

**So, until the next uptade.**

* * *

**In regards, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
